MY SEXY NEIGHBOR
by eclare official
Summary: CLARE IS A SEXY GIRL WHO HAS JUST MOVED IN NEXT TO ELI AND DECIDES TO USE EVERYTHING SHE KNOWS TO TEASE HIM M FOR MATURE


i am so sorry i havn't uploaded and i know i said i would make another story to add on to unique halloween but i decided to make a neww story instead

If any of you read unique halloween you will notice that my language is pretty mature so those who don't like mature words or don't have my type of imagination please don't read because i don't like readers who are to judgy well anyways what i am trying to say is all of my stories or most of them will be mature i hope you guys like them and again i am sorry for being gone so long

clare pov

Dammit i can't believe i have too move ,i mean i like it here in paris. theres cute boys awesome clothes and mostly my friends ,but ever since my mom and dad got divorced she's changed .she brings home a different guy every night and she is encouraging me to HAVE SEX what kind of mother is she but hey you can't pike your family right..

CLARE! hurry up the moving truck is here

comming mom well i guess i have to leave sometime .it was so hot so i put on a tight spagetti strap shirt and a pair of blue booty shorts that left little to the imagination along with my shit plus it matched my i put on some sandles combed my short curly golden hair and i was off.

CLARE:hey mom

CLARE'S MOM:hey sweetie where' sky and austin

CLARE:um i dont know i think they're still getting ready

CLARE'S MOM: damn those kids,clare can you hurry them up please we really have to get a move on to canada

CLARE:okay

CLARE:austin,sky get you asses down here we gotta go

AUSTIN:okay okay don't get ur nipples in a twist

CLARE:slaps him..shut the hell up and load up the truck we gotta go

AUSTIN:the truck is already loaded if you know what i mean and its ready to strike so canadian girls

CLARE:that sick u fucking perv

SKY:giggles common clare your the youngest out of all of us and you act the the mother learn how to let loose

CLARE:i know how to let loose its just we need to hurry up before mom leaves us here

IN CANADA ELI POV

fuck my life im thinking, julia and me got into another fight ,i feel like we will never agree on anything i can't believe she's mad at me because i asked for a blowjob ,it was only a joke but hey i am a guy with needs

DREW:sup dude

ELI:hey drew whats new

DREW:nun much ,did you here that someone's moving into the house right next to you

ELI:really they must be rich as fuck ,i mean if my mom and dad bought that house i would'n have an allowanceanymore

DREW:ha ha i know what you mean that one big ass house

ADAM:hey that must be them

they see clare's mom step out the truck with tight skinny jeans a see-through white shirt that had her boobs popping out and black heels .Austin steps out wearing a pair of basket shorts and no shit but he has an 8-pack .sky comes out with tight black booty shorts and a puple tank top but clare didn't come out yet

DREW:damn the mom is fine

ELI:wow drew

ADAM:but face it eli she is SMOKING

ELI:I GUESS

DREW:HOLY SHIT

ELI+ADAM:WHAT

clare decided to change her clothes so she steps out wearing a pair of small tight shorts that didn't pass her thighs and made her ass look great ,she had on a cut up dead hand shirt that showed waayy too much clevage , the sides were cut up and the shirt was a few inches above her bellybutton ,which was pierced.

ELI:damn she's sexy as fuck

DREW:umm aren't you with julia

ELI:yeah i was just kidding

ADAM: o please you know she's hot don't lie to yourself

DREW:don't worry we won't tell julia

ELI:thanks guys

ADAM:no problem

DREW:lets go over there

WITH CLARE

CLARE:dammit could this box be any heavier

AUSTIN:let a man do this job,tries to pick up the box but fails

SKY:yeah cuz your just sooo manly

DREW:HEY you guys need some help

AUSTIN:no im a man i got it

CLARE:don't mind him he's just pissed off because he can't pick up a little box

DREW:staring and her chest ..o okay

AUSTIN:hey stop looking at my little sister like that

CLARE:blushing..austin im 15 im not a little kid

AUSTIN:YES YOU ARE

CLARE:NO IM NOT

AUSTIN:YES YOU ARE

CLARE:NO IM NOT

ADAM:are they always like this

SKY:pretty much

ADAM:wow

SKY:well im skylar but sky for short and thats my brother and sister clare and austin

DREW:so how old are you guys

SKY:IM 16 ,austin is 17 and clare is 15

ELI:cool well im eli that drew and that adam

clare and austin finally stop fighting

CLARE: so how old are you guys

ELI:looks into clare's eyes and says im 17 adam is 16 and drew is 17

CLARE:looking into his eyes cool..well we better finish unpacking but maby we'll she you guys later

ADAM:sure

BACK AT ELI'S HOUSE

ELI:damn she's so fucking sexy i'd like to bang her like there's no tomorrow

JULIA:EXCUSS ME!

END

I WAS KIDA DISSAPOINTED WHAT ABOUT YOU ..WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND MABY ELI WILL STILL ALIVE LOL


End file.
